


I'm Asking You Out

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Minor Deviation from Canon, Obliviousness, fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker finally comes to terms with his feelings for Wash and tries to flirt with him and ask Wash out. But Wash is a little obvious when it comes to flirting, and asking him out is turning to be harder than Tucker thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Asking You Out

The first time Tucker tried flirting with Wash, he simply thought Tucker was trying to get out of his leg work outs.

Tucker thought Wash was adorable. No, probably more than adorable. Goddamn hot. Most of the time, he leaned towards woman, but damn. Wash was attractive with strong muscles and cheekbones, and blonde hair that was either from bed head or perfect.

“Okay, I know we’re working on legs, but you know what else we’re working on?” Tucker asked.

Wash sighed and looked over to him. “Tucker-“

“Ass. Yours is looking pretty good Wash.“ 

"That’s because I’m not trying to stall doing them and distract myself.” Wash retorted. “Get going, Private Tucker.”

Afterwards, Tucker maybe thought he wasn’t too forward. Maybe he had to be a little bit more blunt.

So when they were on Chorus, Tucker saw Wash shedding his armor and Tucker grinned. “You changing?” he asked.

Wash raised an eyebrow. “Yes…”

“I could totally help you undress, if you stay that way. Bow chicka bow wow!”

Wash didn’t look exasperated, as he always did when Tucker cracked a joke, but he instead looked thoughtful. “Actually, if you don’t mind, could you get the clasps on my back? My arm’s still acting up, so I can’t reach.”

Needless to say, it was one of the most frustrating moments of Tucker’s life.

And it went on like this. Tucker would flirt with Wash, and Wash would simply brush it off as typical Tucker who always cracked innuendos at every possible moment. Typical Tucker, who Wash never thought that Tucker would have the same feelings for him as he did.

Oh, the wonderful gift of obliviousness. 

It wasn’t until they were on the ship back home, that Tucker decided to ask Wash out on a date. Definitely not on the ship, but when they got home, he would ask Wash on a date.

So they arrived on Earth, the army providing buildings for them to sleep in. Wash was doing work outs one day when Tucker came down the stairs. He swallowed nervously as he saw the muscles in Wash’s arms and back work as he did push ups. And damn, that ass.

“Are you going to continue staring at my back, or just sit there?” Wash asked. Tucker jumped. Wash stood up, sweat sliding down his bare chest as he grabbed his water bottle. Even if they weren’t in any danger, Wash still kept fit.

“Your back wasn’t all I was staring at. Bow chicka bow wow.” Tucker said with a nervous grin. Wash raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously Tucker.” Tucker’s grin faltered slightly. “I know you hate working out, and you seriously did not come down to just watch me work out, so-”

“Do you want to go out?” Tucker asked. The words came out in a rush, and he watched Wash try to figure out what he just said.

He expected Wash to be completely taken aback, but instead he shrugged and said, “Sure. But let me take a shower first. Where are we going?”

“Wait, seriously?”

Wash looked at him funny. “Yeah, why not? Though I’m confused as to why you asked me.”

Wait, what. “No, I’m trying to ask you out on a date!”

And that was when Wash did look taken aback. His body was completely still, his muscles tense. “Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yes! I like you, so I’m asking you out on a date! Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Tucker asked.

“I just…” Wash trailed off. “I never thought that… you liked me the same way.”

Oh. “Dude, I think you’re really attractive. Really get on my nerves sometimes, but yeah, I like you. A lot.” Tucker admitted. Wash smirked. “So, do you want to go out with me?” he asked again.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
